icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 USPHL-Elite Season
This is the 2013-14 United States Premier Hockey League-Elite Season. This was the league's first season. Eighteen team played this season. The Southern Division teams played a forty game schedule while the Northern Division teams appear to have been scheduled for a forty-five game season, but the schedule was decimated by lousy weather and many of the games that were cancelled were not rescheduled. Standings Northern Conference Team GP W L OL SL P Pct. GF GA Rochester Jr. Americans 42 36 4 1 1 74 .881 217 80 Springfield Pics 40 32 6 2 0 66 .825 212 92 Bay State Breakers 43 30 11 2 0 62 .721 143 110 Junior Bruins 42 30 12 0 0 60 .714 177 112 Jersey Hitmen 42 25 13 0 4 54 .643 143 118 Syracuse Stars 42 18 21 1 2 39 .464 115 153 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 42 16 22 1 3 36 .429 117 173 Portland Jr. Pirates 43 16 25 0 2 34 .395 136 182 South Shore Kings 43 11 28 0 4 26 .302 120 192 Islanders Hockey Club 43 6 35 2 0 14 .163 92 210 Southern Conference Team GP W L OL SL P Pct. GF GA Florida Eels 40 27 10 1 2 57 .713 137 105 Palm Beach Hawks 40 24 9 3 4 55 .688 167 124 Hampton Roads Whalers 40 25 14 1 0 51 .638 168 104 East Coast Eagles 40 19 18 2 1 41 .513 140 132 Potomac Patriots 40 19 18 0 3 41 .513 127 145 Tampa Bay Juniors 40 18 17 1 4 41 .513 145 151 Atlanta Jr. Knights 40 15 21 2 2 34 .425 135 174 Junior Hurricanes 40 4 34 1 1 10 .125 71 205 Playoffs Format The Top eight teams in each conference qualified for the playoffs. The conference quarterfinals and semifinals were best of three. The four remaining teams participated in a round-robin with the top two teams from the round robin advancing to a single game league championship. The playoff champion advanced to the 2014 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship. First Round *Jersey Hitmen defeated Junior Bruins two games to none, 3-1, 2-1 *Sprigfield Pics defeated New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 2 games to none, 10-0, 11-2 *Florida Eels defeated Junior Hurricanes 2 games to none, 7-2, 5-1 *Hampton Roads Warriors defeated Atlanta Jr. Knights one game to none with one tie, 12-2, 6-6 (ot) *Rochster Junior Americans defeated Portland Jr. Pirates two games to none , 5-1, 3-2 *Bay State Breakers defeated Syracuse Stars 2 games to 1, 1-0, 2-4, 1-0 (ot) *Tampa Bay Juniors defeated Palm Beach Hawks 2 games to 1, 1-0, 7-5 *East Coast Eagles defeatd Potomac Patriots 2 games to none, 4-1, 4-3 Quarterfinals *Jersey Hitmen defeated Rochester Jr. Americans 2 games to 1, 1-0, 1-5, 2-0 *Springfield Pics defeated Bay State Breakers 2 games to none, 3-0, 6-1 *Florida Eels defeated Tampa Bay Juniors two games to 1, 4-3 (ot), 0-2, 2-0 *Hampton Roads Warriors defeated East Coast Eagles 2 games to 1, 2-7, 3-2 (ot), 1-0 Semifinal Round Robin *Springfield Pics defeated Hampton Roads Whalers, 5-0 *Jersey Hitmen tied Florida Eels, 1-1 (ot) *Springfield Pics defeated Jersey Hitmen, 4-4 (ot) *Florida Eels defeated Hampton Roads Whalers, 7-4 *Jersey Hitmen defeated Hampton Roads Whalers, 3-2 *Springfield Pics defeated Florida Eels, 5-0 Round Robin Standings Team GP W L T GF GA P *-Springfield Pics 3 2 0 1 14 4 5 *-Jersey Hitmen 3 1 0 2 8 7 4 Florida Eels 3 1 1 1 8 10 3 Hampton Road Whalers 3 0 3 0 7 14 0 *-advance to finals Final *Springfield Pics defeated Jersey Hitmen 3 to 2 in overtime The Springfield Pics advanced to the 2014 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship. Category:2014 in hockey Category:USPHL Seasons